El Trío Terminó
by Brychat
Summary: ...esta noche es para amar, todo listo está, y las estrellas resplandecerán, romance irradiaran. Esta noche es para amar, quiero compartir. El destino, nos trajo hasta aquí para revivir... KxR


Uy!! Ya ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que subí algo a esta pagina xDDUu

Pero que puedo decir n.ñ estaba en una etapa de... de... em... no sé ni cómo llamarlo xDD

En fin, me dejo de incoherencias. Lean bonito y disfruten el fic.

Lo escribí para un concursillo que surgió por allí n.n

**Genero**: Shonen-ai

**Parejas**: Kai x Rei y algo de Bryan x Yuriy

**Disclaimer**: bley no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago esto por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... díganme quien se molestaría en leer historias tan malas ( yo no lo haría ¬¬) además con takao aoki tenemos nuestras diferencias.

¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-' **El Trío Terminó** ¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'

**BY**

**BRYCHAT**

¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'

-Ya se siente cerca...

-¿Cómo?

-No cómo... sino, qué.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-El trío terminó...

-¡¿Trío?!- exclamó alarmado.

-Si se enamoran, qué remedio habrá, seremos sólo dos...

-¡Oh!- dijo, por fin entendiendo las palabras del otro.

-No se han dado cuenta, pero pronto han de caer...- atrajo a su compañero por las manos, rodeó su cintura y lo inclinó suavemente de espaldas al suelo- bajo una atmosfera romántica, desastre puedo ver.- finalizó con tono meloso.

-No más películas infantiles para ti.

-Aunque no lo creas, fue divertida.

-Aja...- restó importancia a lo ultimo que dijo su acompañante- cambiando de tema, ¿Qué haremos esta noche?

-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Yuriy, tratar de conseguir privacidad.

-Bryan.- advirtió sobándose la sien.

-Bueno... si prefieres conquistar el mundo.

-Kuznetsov.- lo llamó severamente. El susodicho suspiró con fuerza removiendo su flequillo lavanda- Ya sabes que no soy de esos...

-De esos raritos.- completó la frase del pelirrojo.

-...de esos que ayudan a los demás,- miró fijamente a Bryan- pero la situación de Kai dejó de ser divertida y ahora es molesta.

-No me digas que...

-Así es...- afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, hoy será la noche en que Kai le diga muchas palabras con miel y azúcar al kot.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Ahí es donde entras tú.- jaló a Bryan hasta él y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Por cada cosa que Yuriy le decía, el pelilavanda cambiaba las expresiones de su rostro, pasando a asombro, burla, duda y risa.

Por otro lado, Kai se mantenía ocupado revisando papeles, informes y contratos. Desde que su abuelo enfermó gravemente, el bicolor tuvo que asumir el mando de la empresa y otros negocios menores e ilegales que mantenía el anciano. Su vida en Moscu era tan aburrida como la que llevaba en Japón, sin embargo entre tanto trabajo y papeles que firmar, no tenía cabeza para pensar en cierto chico de ojos ámbar- orbes que competían con el mismo sol- y un cabello negro que destacaba su fino rostro, remarcando aún más sus ojos, pómulos y sonrisa. ¡Ay!... Esa sonrisa que removía algo en su insensible corazón. La sonrisa de Rei podía curar y aliviar hasta el peor de los males que lo acongojaban en aquel momento. Y las palabras que salían de sus labios, lograban acariciar suavemente su alma.

Kai Hiwatari parecía una quinceañera cuando pensaba en Rei... y allí estaba de nuevo, recordando a su excompañero de equipo. En cuanto la imagen del chino llegó a su mente, movió rápidamente su cabeza, espantando cualquier fantasma del pasado. Y él que creía que su fría madre Rusia terminaría por congelar aquellas partes de su corazón que Rei logró avivar.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que levantara la vista.

-¿No te enseñaron a golpear?- preguntó con molestia el bicolor.

-Claro que sí... pero nunca una puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Kuznetsov?

-Yuriy quiere verte.- contestó tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los enormes sillones de la oficina de Kai.

-¿Y por qué no vino él a verme?- definitivamente ese juego de preguntas y respuestas no era para él.

-No lo sé.- Bryan cruzó su pierna- Oye... porque no mejor vas y se lo preguntas.- exclamó, sacándole un gruñido a Kai.

-Estoy ocupado.- leyó nuevamente el informe que sostenía. Pero por mucho que se concentraba no escuchaba al pelilavanda irse- ¿Algo más? O esperas a que también te abra la puerta para salir.- pronunció afilando cada vez más su mirada.

-Deberías sentirte feliz de que te brinde mi compañía.

-¡Fuera!- estalló por fin.

-Oblígame.- retó Bryan.

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces.- siseó- Ves todo esto- refiriéndose a los papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Tranquilidad Kai. Tanto estrés terminará por consumirte.

-Fuera de aquí, ahora.

-Oblígame.- repitió.

Con un movimiento brusco, el bicolor tiró el siento hacia atrás y caminó desafiante hasta donde estaba cómodamente sentado Bryan. Éste le miraba, sin embargo no hacía nada.

-Te vas por las buenas.- dijo Kai levantándolo por el cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo fuera de la oficina.

La puerta fue abierta y un golpe sordo se escuchó cuando ésta chocó con la pared, dejando salir a dos bultos. En cuanto Kai lanzó a su burlesco compañero notó a otras dos personas que caminaban en dirección a su oficina. Una de esas personas comenzó a correr hasta él.

-¡Kai! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó agitado el chino, abrazando al bicolor.

Kai no entendía nada. Miraba de un lado a otro sin atar cabos sueltos. "Rei... está aquí... en Rusia" pensaba confundido.

-Yuriy me dijo lo del accidente...- se detuvo y observó de pies a cabeza a Kai- y al parecer no fue tan grave.

-¿Accidente? ¿De qué diablos hablas?

-Pues...- hizo memoria- dijo que tuviste un accidente en coche y que te encontrabas en el hospital con serias lesiones.

-Maldito Ivanov- susurró, percatándose que tanto Bryan como Yuriy habían desaparecido.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó nuevamente, colocando la palma de su mano sobre la frente del bicolor.

Ese sutil tacto provocó una descarga en Kai, por un momento el tiempo perdió su efecto sobre ellos. Si no fuera un Hiwatari, ahora mismo estaría terriblemente sonrojado.

-Ya basta Rei.- quitó la mano de su compañero- No sufrí ningún accidente. de hecho...- hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos en las orbes ámbar del chino- me sorprende que volaras hasta aquí tan sólo para verme.

-Ah.. si, bueno... si claro, eso...- tartamudeaba sin encontrar las palabras precisas- Yuriy mandó uno de tus aviones privados para que me fueran a buscar.

-Lamento que hayas venido en vano.- le dio la espalda a Rei y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario. El ojoambarino vio como se alejaba, y cierta angustia anudó su garganta. Las palabras no salían- ¿Te vas a quedar allí?- preguntó con voz de mando el bicolor. Rei negó nervioso y se apresuró a alcanzar a su excapitán de equipo.

Sus pasos no los dirigían a ningún lugar, caminaban sin rumbo definido disfrutando la compañía del otro. Rei podía oler la masculina colonia que usaba Kai, era un olor embriagante y protector, sentía que Kai lo abrazaba con su aroma.

-¿Comiste algo?- salió de su mutismo el bicolor.

-Aún no.- en ese momento el estomago del chino rugió, demostrando la veracidad de sus palabras.

Unas cuantas llamadas y Rei ya podía disfrutar de una elegante cena en el mejor restoran de la plaza roja. Comiendo rodeado de lujos y exquisita música de salón.

No conversaron de nada importante, todo se resumió a un monólogo por parte de Rei y respuestas cortas y frías por parte de Kai. Así que el chino sólo se limitó a hablar mientras veía a Kai asentir o negar, cada vez que le preguntaba algo.

Después de la agradable cena, en compañía de un viejo amigo. Salieron a dar una vuelta a pie por la ciudad, rodeados del gélido viento y los acordes provenientes de algún piano.

Rei tembló cuando una brisa removió sus cabellos, y en un vano intento de abrigarse se acercó un poco más al bicolor, sus brazos se rozaban ligeramente.

-Aquí tienes- Kai le extendió su gabardina negra.

-Pero... ¿Y tú?- preguntó inocente.

-Yo estoy acostumbrado.

-Gracias.- en seguida se colocó el abrigo- Tal vez deberíamos volver.

-Si... tienes razón.- en ese momento Kai divisó una cafetería. Rei también miró en la dirección a la cual veía su compañero y medio sonrió.

-primero tomémonos un café.- pronunció las palabras que Kai no se atrevía a decir.

Al entrar sintieron el aroma de los granos de café siendo molidos, mezclándose con otros olores, como la leche o el chocolate, así como también el inconfundible olor a alcohol. Se sentaron en la ultima mesa, cuyos ventanales daban a la calle principal.

Bebieron en silencio el contenido de la taza, degustando el amargo sabor. El chino fue el primero en acabar su café, Kai se veía muy pensativo, apenas había probado su café cortado.

-Kai.- lo llamó.

-No es nada...- vio la taza vacía de Rei y luego miró la suya.- quieres otro beso...

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió

-Café. Quieres otra taza de café.- aclaró enseguida, cómo había sido tan estúpido.

-Dijiste beso. Tal vez pensaste en la palabra café, pero...- no sabía que decir.

-¿Quieres?...- preguntó Kai suavizando la mirada- más café

-Si quiero- respondió el pelinegro tocando ligeramente los dedos de Kai- eso me gustaría mucho.- sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos por encima de la mesa.

El bicolor tomó el rostro de Rei y lo levantó ligeramente por el mentón. Sintió la respiración pausada del kot y su dulce aliento chocar con sus labios. El bicolor acortó el espacio que los separaba, sellando su fugaz encuentro con un beso. Fue un efímero, casi quimérico, contacto. El corazón del pelinegro saltó de gusto y toda su piel se erizó, abrió los ojos y allí estaba Kai, viéndolo con devoción y un tinte rosa en sus mejillas tatuadas. Kai tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, pero ni siquiera un sueño, por más real que fuese, podía dejar un delicioso sabor a café en sus labios.

Mientras tanto, en las frías calles se distinguían dos sombras.

-Te lo dije.- comenzó a hablar Bryan- El trío terminó, si se enamoran, qué remedio habrá...

-Ya basta con las canciones infantiles.- el pelilavanda rió- hace algo más útil y abrázame- dijo Yuriy acercándose a Bryan.

¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-' **Fin** ¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'

Kai me quedó un poco meloso xD Rei muy inocenton y un Bryan muy... em... no sé... extraño(?) creo que se debe a la falta de costumbre en escribir u.u ya perdí mi toque... o quizás nunca lo tuve o.O!! cuando vuelva mi muso recuperaré ese algo xDDD

Gracias a todos por leer n.n

(Bright eyes- first day of my life)


End file.
